


101 Makkachins

by noir_luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_luna/pseuds/noir_luna
Summary: 101 Dalmatians AU where Makkachin is sick and tired of Viktor being single, so he takes things into his own paws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Makkachin's POV

My story begins in Japan, not so very long ago. Yet, so much has happened since then, that it seems like an eternity. At that time, I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat just off the coast. It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors. The cherry blossom petals flew through the air of every street and young love was everywhere. It made both my pet and I feel especially old.

A crash sounded behind me and I yelped. That would be my pet: Viktor. He always had a knack for breaking things. Strange, as he was a graceful figure skater.

Where was I? Oh, yes. As far as I could see, the old notion that a bachelor’s life was so glamorous and carefree was all nonsense. It was downright dull. It was plain to see that my old pet needed someone. He was already 27 but if it were up to him, he’d be a bachelor forever. He was married to his work, practicing skating everyday. He’d dance to songs about romance, of all things; something he knew absolutely nothing about.

Viktor was intelligent and about as handsome as they came. I could see no reason why my pet didn’t deserve an attractive mate. I, in an attempt to help him, was determined to do my best. Of course, dogs are a pretty poor judge of human beauty but I had a rough idea.

I jumped up onto the window sill to see what we had to work with in our neighbourhood. The first was an unusual breed wrapped in baggy sweaters and scarves. The second was far too short and plain for someone of Viktor’s status. The third I laid my eyes upon was rather fancy in a poofy dress with bows and pastel colours squeezed wherever they could be. Perhaps too fancy…

I slumped down in defeat. Finding someone for Viktor was a problem, a real problem. My eyes shuttered closed and as I was about to fall asleep again, I caught a glimpse of something stunning. A little bit chubby, but lovely nonetheless. He wore a brown sweater with a green scarf, similar to Viktor’s fashion. I’d never find another like that, not even if I looked for a hundred years.

I ran up the stairs the look out the side window. He was heading to the park; a perfect meeting place. If I could only arrange it…

I grabbed my leash and began barking, signalling I wanted a walk. “What is it Makkachin? You want to go for a walk already?” Viktor asked from the kitchen. I barked again. He sighed, “Well, there’s no saving today’s attempt at cooking. Let’s go.” He put on a sweater over his flannel and off we were to the park.

I marched across the footpaths, pulling Viktor behind me. “Makkachin! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” my pet asked worriedly. I kept pushing forward. I was afraid we’d missed him. Perhaps he’d passed on by the park. Then suddenly, I spotted him sitting on a bench near the water.It was a perfect situation. I led us to walk past, the boy’s eyes clearly following Viktor’s form. This was common enough in Japan, however, as Viktor was a foreigner.

Then, suddenly he spoke, “Excuse me? Are you Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and he smiled, “Yes, I am.”

“Awesome! I’m a huge fan. Could I get a picture?” The boy was flustered beyond compare, but it was somehow charming.

“Of course,” Viktor replied and the boy stood up so they could take a photo together. I eyed a butterfly nearby and before I knew it, we were walking away. Oh no. I had worked too hard to get us this far I was not going to let it slip away. I tugged on the leash and pulled Viktor back towards the boy who was still standing. “Oy, Makkachin,” Viktor exclaimed. I was having none of it. I ran around the boy, then Viktor, then the boy again, tangling them up with my leash.

“Ah I’m so sorry!” Viktor exclaimed.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” the young man replied.

“Truly, I—“

“Don’t worry about it.”

They both stopped talking and stared at each other for a moment before the unconsciously leaned in a little. I grinned, yanking on my leash and the next thing they knew, they were kissing. I expected them to pull away immediately but, oddly enough, the Japanese man threaded his fingers through Viktor’s hair and Viktor wrapped his arm around his waist. It was almost too good to be true. They kissed for a few more moments before pulling away. Viktor let out a breathless laugh and the other man smiled, whispering, “My name is Yuri Katsuki.”

Three months later, 23 year old college student Yuri Katsuki has moved in with us. Viktor and him had started dating officially two weeks after they met and this point, they were head over heels for one another. I am kept warm these days buried in both Yuri’s and Viktor’s heat in the bed. My walks now happen in the morning with Yuri usually, but occasionally still with Viktor. Yuri also makes much better food and is teaching Viktor how to cook. Although, they usually just end up kissing and hugging rather than cooking. Overall, Viktor seems much more happier with Yuri around and vice versa. Boyfriends is such a simple term to describe such a deep relationship. Then again, I never quite understood humans.

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're fucked when you write fanfic from the POV of a dog.
> 
> Entirely inspired by the art shown in the fic: http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/154172705714/tangled-up-in-each-other-now-and-forever-theyre  
> I did get permission from the artist to create this. Please reblog their amazing art if you have tumblr.
> 
> Much of this work's script is from the 101 Dalmations script. Credit to Disney. I only parodied it set in the YOI universe.
> 
> My tumblr: noir-wing.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
